


Bedside Manner

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying to take things slow. Really. But if Bruce won't join them in bed yet, maybe he'll sit next to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knightblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/gifts).



> KB requested something with Tony and Pepper discussing Bruce in bed, which lasted for about half a page before everything got out of control and ended up being several thousand words longer than it was supposed to be.
> 
> Set between The Avengers and IM3.
> 
> (Also sorry for the switch in POV partway through, it all started out with Tony’s POV then I realized the actual sex part made more sense being Bruce’s POV.)

Tony groans and throws his head back against the pillow as Pepper sinks down onto him. Her nails dig into his chest, leaving little red welts that make him shiver when her fingers run over them. It’s so good and perfect and amazing until —

Pepper stops moving, looking down at Tony so her long hair slides over her shoulders and frames her face. “Did you just call me Bruce?”

Tony blinks, trying to recall anything that had even happened in the last few minutes that wasn’t just overwhelmingly _Pepper_. “Did I? That’s funny, you don’t look anything alike.”

“You’ve really got it bad,” Pepper says with a sigh, cupping Tony’s face with one hand. “Did you give my suggestion any more thought?”

Tony squeezes her hips, urging her to start moving again. “He’ll freak out, you know it. He freaked when we asked him out.”

“Never thought I’d see the day Tony Stark wanted to take it slow,” Pepper replies, voice a little rough, then rolls her hips and draws a quiet moan from Tony.

“I took it slow for you.”

Pepper shakes her head and bites her lip to muffle a breathy laugh. “You needed to get your head out of your ass first.”

Eyebrow raised, Tony snaps his hips up into her. Pepper doubles over, her breasts brushing against Tony’s chest, and she presses her lips to his, moaning into the kiss.

“It’s true,” she murmurs, fingers carding through his hair. “And Bruce won’t freak out. He knows we’re interested in taking it further.”

“Can we stop talking about this in bed?” Tony grits out as Pepper clenches around him and smirks at his reaction.

“You started it by calling me ‘Bruce.’” She pushes herself into a sitting position, rolling her hips again. “Just imagine Bruce straddling your lap, moaning while you fuck him — ”

“You are evil,” Tony groans, watching her move on his cock, fucking herself slowly while Tony groans and holds her tighter. “Everyone thinks I’m the evil one but it’s _you_.”

“I bet he moans real nice,” Pepper continues like she can’t even hear him, running her hands over his chest, tracing the outline of the arc reactor. “The quiet ones always do.”

“You’re actually trying to kill me. This is a genuine murder attempt.”

“I wonder if he’d be any good at eating me out,” Pepper remarks offhandedly, nails scratching at Tony’s chest again. Tony shivers at the sensation and the very explicit mental image her words conjure, Pepper with her legs spread wide, Bruce’s head buried between them.

He slides a hand up her side, cupping a breast and thumbing the nipple. “Stop distracting me,” he warns, pinching lightly as Pepper moans and squirms.

“We should still consider asking,” she says, determined, and grabs Tony’s hand, sliding it down to her clit.

“Later,” Tony promises, and the two of them get lost in each other without any further distractions.

\---

Later comes at dinner the next evening, one of their casual date nights they’d convinced Bruce to have with them. He’d made his discomfort with big fancy restaurants clear, so they were staying in for the night and doing their own cooking (Tony mostly just got in the way and demanded to taste test everything). Pepper and Bruce had attempted a risotto, and as Tony pushes it around on his plate, Pepper grins and looks at Bruce, who blinks back at her.

“Do we have any after dinner plans?” she asks, and Tony glances up from his food, suddenly interested in the conversation now that it had turned away from the weird “Rococo vs Neo Classical” debate that had been happening previously.

“I didn’t have anything in mind, no,” Bruce says, pausing from his meal. “Did you?”

“Maybe.” She gives Tony a look, waiting. Tony is silent for a moment too long. He doesn’t think it used to be this hard to ask someone for sex over dinner.

“We could watch a movie?” he suggests at last, wondering what Pepper’s plan is.

Bruce, blissfully unaware of Tony’s inner turmoil, nods agreeably. “We could.”

“A movie sounds fun,” Pepper agrees, and it’s decided.

The rest of the meal passes normally enough, down to Tony and Pepper having to drag Bruce away from the dirty dishes so he won’t waste time washing them all by hand right that minute. They curl up on the couch in the living room, Bruce in the middle after a little rearranging from Pepper. 

They put on some romcom Tony will probably just sleep through, and when nothing happens for the rest of the film Tony considers that maybe Pepper doesn’t really have some devious plan after all. At least until Tony jerks awake after indeed having dozed off, only to find the screen dark and Pepper in Bruce’s lap, the two of them kissing soundly. He blinks sleep from his eyes, wondering what the hell he’d missed.

“Sorry, dear,” Pepper says when she notices he’s awake, “we didn’t want to disturb you.” Tony wants to protest that this is something they should have disturbed him for, but Pepper continues before he can speak. “I was just telling Bruce some of the things we were discussing the other night.”

Tony sits up a little straighter. “Oh. And?” He looks to Bruce, who is flushed and breathing a little harder than usual, though that could just be a result of Pepper’s kisses.

“It was very detailed,” Bruce answers a bit helplessly, and Pepper smiles and brushes her fingers through his hair.

“Anything you’re interested in?” Tony asks casually, like they’re suggesting something completely innocent and not some half-baked plan to get Bruce into bed with them.

“You know how much I…like you two,” Bruce starts slowly, and Tony feels his heart sink slightly. “But I’m worried this might be…too fast?”

Tony bites back a sigh and nods, Pepper still stroking Bruce’s hair with calm, steady hands. “We can do slow,” she says, kissing his forehead. “Kissing’s still good, though?”

“Kissing’s still good,” Bruce agrees with a nod. Tony takes the opportunity for what it is and leans in, drawing Bruce’s attention to him for a kiss. Bruce tastes like the risotto they had for dinner and a bit like Pepper’s lipstick where it’s smeared across the corner of his mouth.

“What if,” Pepper starts when they finally break apart, moving one of her hands from Bruce’s hair to Tony’s, “you joined us in the bedroom anyway? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Bruce still looks hesitant, though he sounds more confused than unwilling as he asks, “What do you mean?”

Tony quickly jumps in, clearly on board with this proposal. “Pepper and I have sex while you watch.”

Bruce still doesn’t say yes, but at least he’s considering. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“We hope not.” Pepper laughs softly, kissing Bruce’s cheek. “It’ll get you used to us, if you want to join us next time.”

“I…” Bruce looks between the two of them, and Tony tries to keep his face as neutral as possible. No matter how much he likes the idea. “I could try that?”

Finally Tony grins, finding Bruce’s hand and squeezing it. “We’ll put on a good show for you.”

Bruce snorts. “I don’t doubt it.”

\---

Bruce is almost sure the other two can feel the awkwardness in the room as he shuffles uncomfortably in the doorway, unsure how to proceed. It had all seemed fine in theory, saying that he’d join them earlier, but now that they’re actually _in_ the bedroom it’s just intimidating.

Thankfully, Pepper takes pity on him and leads him by the arm over to a chair near the dresser at the end of the bed, sitting him down in it.

“You can do whatever you want,” she tells him, smoothing back his hair. “You can talk, or touch yourself, or just watch.”

It still sounds a little daunting, but her hand in his hair soothes him. “I’ll be fine,” he says, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “You two enjoy yourselves.”

Tony smirks, already sitting on the edge of the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. “Oh, don’t worry. We will.”

“And if you need to leave or want us to stop, speak up, okay?” Pepper gives him a quick kiss before rounding on Tony. “And you, stop being so impatient.”

“This was your idea!” Tony complains as Pepper sits beside him on the bed and nudges his hands away from his shirt, finishing the last of his buttons.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it right.” She gives him a look and pushes the shirt from his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. Bruce has seen Tony without his shirt on before, but this time it feels incredibly different. Tony looks great for his age, even with the arc reactor and the scarring around it. Bruce has always been fond of Tony’s arms, lean and muscled from the work he does in his workshop. He shifts in his seat, leaning forward slightly when Tony shrugs the shirt off the rest of the way, his gaze turning toward Bruce. Pepper pulls him back in with a kiss, murmuring,

“Don’t stare, he’ll get uncomfortable.”

Bruce feels like he should defend himself, but Pepper’s already taking off her shirt, and that’s all the distraction he needs to keep quiet. After that brief movement earlier, he’s sitting stock still in the chair now, hands in his lap. He’s watching the two of them intently, not wanting to miss a thing despite his hesitation. Tony looks at him again, giving him a comforting smile, then turns back toward Pepper a moment later only to have her throw her shirt in his face.

“I said don’t stare,” she chides, smiling. Tony rolls his eyes and throws her shirt aside.

“I can’t help it how distracting he is,” he says with a smirk, glancing back at Bruce. Bruce drops his gaze to the floor, feeling his face start to heat, but he shakes his head and looks back up. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, even if they are talking about him like he’s not there.

“I can leave if you’re nervous,” Bruce replies dryly, more bold than he actually feels. Wringing his hands in his lap probably gives him away.

“You’re fine,” Pepper assures him, drawing Tony’s attention back to her as she wriggles out of her shorts and drops them to the floor. Bruce is certainly transfixed himself — Pepper’s gorgeous, all long limbs and scattered freckles on creamy skin, and then Tony loops an arm around her waist, dragging her in for a kiss.

Pepper giggles and lets herself be pulled in, ending up in Tony’s lap. She drapes her arms around Tony’s neck, leaning into the kiss while he runs his hand up and down her back. Bruce stares at that hand, watching Tony’s fingers (smooth yet calloused in places from all his work, Bruce knows from experience) trace over the dips and curves of Pepper’s body. Eventually that hand stops to undo the clasp of her bra, but she presses a hand to the front of it, holding it in place.

“You’re still wearing pants. Fair’s fair,” she says, and Bruce can hear the tease in her voice.

Tony frowns but he lets Pepper slip from his lap so he can tug off his pants. He glances at Bruce as he does; Bruce hasn’t moved at all, possibly hasn’t even breathed, though logically that’s impossible. But he’s still watching, and he nods slightly when Tony looks over, encouraging him to continue.

Tony’s observation is cut short as Pepper tackles him flat onto the mattress as soon as his pants are off, flinging her bra through the air as she straddles his waist. He rests his hands on her hips, tilting his head up for a kiss when she leans over him. It should be weird, watching Pepper and Tony kiss half-naked while he’s sitting just feet away, but it’s not. Well, not very much. The allure of the scene overpowers the weirdness, and anyway, if the internet is to be believed, this probably isn’t the worst thing anyone’s ever seen Tony do.

Without breaking the kiss, Pepper reaches down and takes Tony’s hands, bringing them up to her chest. It doesn’t take a genius to know what she wants, and he cups both her breasts in his hands, kneading gently. He brushes a thumb over one of her nipples a few times, teasing, before pinching the hardened nub between his fingers. Bruce lets out a gasp almost exactly at the same time Pepper does.

It must have been loud enough for them to hear, because Tony glances over again, and this time Bruce actually is embarrassed that he let himself interrupt them like that. His hands grip the arms of the chair tightly, fingers flexing, but he doesn’t look away. They’re sharing something intimate with him and he’s not going to waste this chance.

Seemingly satisfied, Tony returns his attention to Pepper, teasing her breasts a little while longer before sliding one hand down her body and dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her lacy black underwear. Pepper bites her lip and tilts her hips forward encouragingly, and Tony shifts slightly to the side so Bruce can see what he’s doing as he rubs at her cunt underneath the damp fabric. She scoots back in his lap, grinding back against his growing erection in return. Bruce wonders how often they’ve done this, just touched each other until one or both of them came. He feels like it would be enough for him, imagining their hands on his body, trailing over warm skin until they got him off.

It’s almost enough to distract him completely if Pepper didn’t lift her hips a moment later and pull down her underwear, gracefully flicking the item of clothing away and leaving herself naked on top of Tony. She palms at her breasts, sighing loudly and arching into the touch as Bruce stares, mesmerized. He barely has a moment to comprehend what’s happening before Pepper pushes Tony down by the shoulders, arranging him how she likes before crawling up the bed over him, knees braced on either side of his head. Tony doesn’t need to be given any direction at all, gripping her hips and pulling her down, but he’s barely started before Bruce rasps,

“Wait.”

Tony immediately lets go, then freezes when he realizes it was Bruce who had spoken. Pepper looks at Bruce, concerned as she asks, “What is it, dear?”

Bruce just stares at her, looking a little shocked he’d even spoken up, but he finds his voice quickly. “Could — could you do it the other direction? So I can see?”

Tony’s cock gives a twitch, straining against his boxers. Pepper’s face is flushed, and she nods before carefully turning around so she’s facing Bruce at the end of the bed. As soon as she’s straddling him again, Tony grabs her hips and tugs her back down, burying his face between her legs. Arranged this way, Bruce can see Tony’s fingers slide between her folds, spreading her wide as he starts licking, and he lets out a soft groan at the sight. Pepper rolls her hips encouragingly, groping at her breasts again and biting her lip to muffle the noises trying to escape.

Tony’s face is mostly obscured by Pepper, but the pair make sure Bruce can see everything else, from the way he licks and sucks at her, driving deeper, to the way one of his hands grips her thigh while the other comes up to find her clit. Pepper guides his fingers in the right direction, letting out another pleased moan when he hits his target. Bruce is silent again, but Pepper’s breathing picks up, her hips rocking more fervently as she fucks herself on Tony’s tongue.

She cries out Tony’s name whenever he does something she particularly likes, and each time Tony groans and bucks his hips uselessly, desperate for friction on his aching cock. Bruce almost feels bad for him, but Pepper apparently isn’t going to leave him hanging. She slows her hips and leans forward, rearranging herself on top of him. Tony shifts his hands to her ass, giving her a playful squeeze, mouth still too occupied to speak. Pepper doesn’t hesitate to roll down the waistband of his boxers and take out his cock, wrapping her long, delicate fingers around it. She gives him a few firm strokes, bringing him to full hardness before she ducks down and takes him into her mouth.

Tony groans again, digging his fingers into Pepper’s thighs and parting her legs wider, then moaning even louder as she gives the base of his cock an appreciative twist of her wrist. He does something Bruce can’t see that makes Pepper gasp and moan, but a slight shift of her hips reveals that he’d slid a single finger into her, fucking her slowly as he licks at her clit.

Bruce thinks he should be embarrassed by how enthusiastically Tony and Pepper are going to town on each other, but mostly he’s really turned on. And why wouldn’t he be? They’re both gorgeous people, clearly enjoying themselves and enjoying showing off for Bruce. That alone is enough to make his cock strain against the confines of his pants, and he grips the arms of the chair to steady himself. Pepper had told him he could touch himself, but that felt…disrespectful, somehow, like it would distract from the amazing sight before him.

Still, he’s only human (more or less), and even with his remarkable self control his body gets the better of him. He gives in to the urge to rub the palm of his hand against his crotch, moaning softly at the delicious friction on his sorely neglected cock.

Not soft enough, apparently, because Pepper looks up at him, Tony’s cock slipping from her mouth, and Bruce stops, ashamed at being caught in the act despite the fact what he was doing was nowhere near as dirty as the two of them. Tony whines without looking over to see what the interruption is, and Pepper demurely lowers her head again, but this time she keeps her eyes on Bruce as she wraps her lips around Tony’s cock. Her stare is absolutely filthy — apparently ‘don’t stare’ only applied to Tony, not that Bruce can say he minds her breaking that rule — and Bruce can feel his face heat up.

His whole body feels hot, honestly, and his clothes feel too tight. His hand’s still pressed against his crotch but he hasn’t moved it, not until Tony does something with his mouth that has Pepper moaning and arching her back. She doesn’t even take Tony’s cock from her mouth when she comes, and Bruce bites his lip and presses down hard with the heel of his hand. Every line of her body is taut with pleasure and it’s one of the most amazing things Bruce has ever seen.

Eventually Pepper relaxes and slides off of Tony, and Bruce doesn’t know where to look — at Tony, sitting up with his mouth glistening as he licks his lips, his cock heavy between his legs and slick with spit and precome, or at Pepper, curled up contently at his side, hair splayed out like a halo on the dark-colored sheets beneath her. They both look incredible, they always do, and Bruce can’t help thinking that he doesn’t deserve something as wonderful as this, or them.

They don’t give him time to dwell, however, because Pepper’s already getting up and crawling back into Tony’s lap. “I think Bruce is enjoying the show,” she says as she kisses Tony’s neck. Bruce watches Tony’s hands run down Pepper’s bare back again, enthralled. It really doesn’t take much at all to distract him.

“I don’t mind applause,” Tony says to Bruce with a laugh, resting his chin on Pepper’s shoulder as he grins at him. Bruce snorts and shakes his head, and Tony looks down pointedly, where Bruce’s hand is still in his lap. “No, I suppose your hands will be busy.”

Blushing, Bruce quickly moves both hands back to the arms of the chair, trying not to squirm at how much he misses the pressure already. Thankfully Tony can’t say anything else because Pepper draws his attention back to her, pulling him in for a kiss. The two quickly become absorbed in each other, and Bruce relaxes a little. He watches them raptly, admiring the way they fit together, moving in sync so smoothly.

He’s suddenly struck by the thought that he can move closer — they said he can do what he wants, right? So while Tony and Pepper are distracted he picks up his chair and brings it around the side of the bed, flinching when it slips from one hand and drags across the floor. The noise makes Tony and Pepper stop and look up, and Bruce hastily tries to apologize.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he says, flushing again. He was making this awkward, just like he knew he would.

“You’re fine, dear,” Pepper says before he can keep babbling, her tone light. “You can come as close as you want.”

Tony grins and pats the mattress next to him, and Bruce quickly shakes his head, saying, “No, I — I just want to watch. Here is fine.” He rubs his clammy palms over his slacks. “Please continue.”

“You hear that, honey? He wants us to please continue.” Tony’s fingers dance down Pepper’s side, curling around her hip and squeezing.

“I think we can do that,” Pepper agrees, giving Tony another kiss before sliding out of his lap. Bruce can’t help staring as she crawls to the nightstand at the far side of the bed, and Tony gives him a knowing smirk.

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Tony laughs, and Pepper looks at him over her shoulder briefly before pulling open the drawer and fishing out something Bruce realizes is a condom a moment later.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Stark,” she replies dryly, though there’s a small smile on her face. She crawls back over to him, and Bruce doesn’t know how she manages to make that simple movement so seductive but she manages it really well. She plasters herself against Tony’s side, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking as she leans in and whispers something in his ear. Despite the closer seat Bruce can’t hear what she says, but Tony nods a few times, then tilts his head for a kiss.

Then they break apart and Pepper opens the packet in one swift move, taking Tony’s cock back in hand and rolling the condom on. Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his chair, anticipation making his cock twitch and ache more, but still he refuses to touch himself, keeping his gaze on Tony and Pepper with the same rapt fascination as before.

Pepper pushes Tony down so he’s half kneeling, half sitting on his feet, and throws her leg over his lap, facing Bruce the whole time. From this angle he can see everything perfectly again — the way Pepper steadies Tony with one hand and sinks down onto him, and the way she arches back against him, groaning. Tony wraps an arm around her waist as she settles over his lap, his other hand coming up to cup one of her breasts. He rocks his hips gently, ducking his head to nibble at the side of Pepper’s neck, and she throws her head back against his shoulder and moans.

It’s all too much for Bruce, who whimpers softly, hands scrambling for his belt and zipper without looking. He doesn’t want to take his eyes off the pair on the bed even as he frees his cock from his boxers, the cool air almost shocking against his unbearably hot skin.

“Finally joining the party,” Tony remarks, and Pepper lets out a breathy laugh, draping an arm back around Tony’s neck for better leverage as she starts to move on Tony’s cock.

Bruce groans and starts stroking himself, moving his hand in time with Pepper and Tony. They’re pressed together front to back, Tony’s hands all over her, Pepper’s fingers digging into the back of Tony’s neck. Being able to see everything unhindered… Bruce doesn’t know whether to be frustrated or thankful about it.

It takes him a moment to realize that they’re watching him as intently as he’s watching them, and he feels his face heat up as if being watched is any more embarrassing than jacking off in front of them. It certainly _feels_ more embarrassing. He doesn’t like being the center of attention these days, yet with Tony and Pepper it’s not enough to make him want to stop.

Tony seems to have the opposite problem, considering he hasn’t shut up yet. Each thrust or rise and fall of Pepper’s hips is punctuated by moans and grunts and random words — throaty ‘god’s and ‘yes’s and ‘fuck’s interspersed with Pepper’s name until —

“Fuck, _Bruce_.”

Bruce’s whole body feels like it’s on fire from those two simple words. To hear his name come out of Tony’s mouth like _that_ , so heated and needy, he almost comes from that alone. Groaning, he grips his cock tighter, almost painfully so, and tries to calm down. Drowning out Tony doesn’t help, since all that does is highlight Pepper’s soft moans, much more subdued than Tony’s but still too much for Bruce to handle. It’s been far too long since he’d done anything like this (not that he’d ever done anything like _this_ specifically), and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to last much longer.

On the bed Tony and Pepper have shifted forward, one of Pepper’s hands brushing against the mattress for support, her head twisted to the side to catch Tony for a dirty kiss. He’s still pressed along her back, the hand that had been groping at her breasts now lower, rubbing her clit as he takes control of the pace, thrusting into her harder. Bruce jerks his cock faster, panting hard, imagining what Pepper must feel like under Tony’s hands, how amazing it would feel to have Tony pounding into him like that.

A few more quick strokes of his hand and he’s coming hard, coating his hand and stomach. He closes his eyes against the overwhelming intensity of it, but he forces himself to look ahead after a few moments, not wanting to miss any part of the scene playing out before him. Both Tony and Pepper are still watching him, he notices too slowly. They must have seen him come. He’s surprised to realize he doesn’t care.

“You can finish now,” he says after another moment as he tries to find his voice, like Tony and Pepper were just waiting for his permission. Either way it does the trick, Tony’s eyes dark and hungry as he lowers his face to Pepper’s shoulder, kissing her through the last few thrusts until he comes.

His hips stutter and jerk but his hand never stops on Pepper’s clit, and not long after that she lets out a cry, whole body visibly tensing as she comes as well. Bruce watches the both of them as if through a haze. Lightheaded and blissed out, he feels more satisfied than he’s felt in a long time.

It doesn’t take long before Tony and Pepper are kissing again, hands roaming lazily over each other. Pepper’s cradled sideways in Tony’s lap, her long legs draped over his, and she brings a hand up to cup his face as they kiss affectionately. Bruce doesn’t think they’ve ever been more beautiful.

“That position is always hell on my legs,” Pepper mutters at last, breaking Bruce away from his admiration of the pair.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such a vice grip with your legs you’d be fine.” Tony kisses the back of her neck a few more times before setting her aside and slipping off the bed to dispose of the condom.

While he does that, Pepper lays down across the bed, stretching out. She looks over at Bruce, then pats the empty space beside her. “Join us?”

Bruce startles at the request, though he’s not sure why. They’ve cuddled in bed a million times before, but now — they’re naked and he’d just gotten off watching them have sex. Oh God.

Suddenly remembering he’s still hanging all out, he hastily tucks himself back into his boxers as Tony rejoins Pepper on the bed, sidling up beside her.

“We don’t bite,” he says, grinning in that ‘I’m totally innocent’ way of his that’s one hundred percent unbelievable. “Not right now.”

As if sensing Bruce’s dilemma, Pepper pulls the sheet up over them, at least feigning some sense of modesty. Bruce finds himself inexplicably disappointed.

Shakily he gets to his feet, hesitating for only a moment before beginning to strip out of his clothes. He would feel weird if he was dressed up while they weren’t, and his shirt was already dirty anyway. He’s acutely aware of Pepper and Tony watching him as he disrobes and carefully folds his clothes, setting them on his chair. He keeps his underwear on so it’s a little less awkward. Neither Tony nor Pepper protest, so he climbs into bed with them, feeling warm and sluggish like he always does after an orgasm. He curls up at Pepper’s side, and she wraps an arm around him, smiling.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asks, Tony half draping himself over her. His bare leg bumps against Bruce’s under the sheet.

Bruce swallows thickly and nods. The power of speech hasn’t quite returned to him yet.

“Maybe next time you can come closer,” Tony says with a grin. Pepper gently pinches his arm, warning,

“Tony.”

Bruce shakes his head, reaching for Pepper’s hand and holding it in his own. “Maybe I will.”

“There’s no rush,” she says reassuringly.

“I know.” Bruce stares down at her hand, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumb. “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Pepper cups her other hand over his, bringing it up to kiss his fingers. “We’ll still love you if you don’t want to.”

“Or if you’re terrible in bed,” Tony pipes up, and Pepper pinches his arm again. Bruce can’t help laughing, reaching out to rub his hand over the spot on Tony’s arm Pepper’d just pinched.

“I’m not worried about _that_ ,” he says, running his hand up Tony’s arm, rubbing his shoulder next. “At least I wasn’t before.”

“Well don’t.” Pepper leans into him, and Bruce is extremely aware of her naked breasts pressing against his arm. He swallows again and steels himself, determined not to react poorly. It’s okay, they are dating after all. And Pepper feels very nice pressed against him.

“It’s fine. I know.” He smiles and lets his hand drift from Tony’s shoulder to card through Pepper’s hair. “Doesn’t seem hard to impress Tony anyway,” he jokes a moment later, a faint smirk on his face.

“Hey!” Tony protests, nudging Bruce with his foot. “I’m super hard to impress. Only impressed by the best.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re always so impressed with yourself,” Pepper murmurs, hiding her smile against Bruce’ shoulder.

As Tony feigns outrage (or maybe it’s genuine? Bruce can never tell sometimes), Bruce’s smile widens and he settles more comfortably against the pillows. Maybe he will mess all this up one day, maybe he won’t. Right now he surprisingly doesn’t care either way, content to curl up in bed with Tony and Pepper and drift off to sleep listening to their quiet chatter.

\---

Pepper wakes before either of the boys, which is only partially surprising. Tony sleeps like the dead on good days and was never much of a morning person, but Bruce is a much lighter sleeper and tended to wake early after fitful sleep. Today he’s snoring softly, face mashed into the pillows, and he doesn’t budge when Pepper sits up and wriggles her way out of the bed. With a fond look at both of them, she disappears into the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

Fifteen minutes later she steps back into the room with a towel wrapped around her, hair wet, and she smiles when she sees the pair on the bed. With her gone from the middle of the cuddle pile they had closed the gap, Tony clinging to Bruce like the other man was a large stuffed animal. Bruce doesn’t seem to mind, or else he was very out of it, because his face has migrated from being mashed into the pillow to being mashed into the crook of Tony’s neck.

She quietly goes around the room, picking up their discarded clothing to put in the hamper, then slips into a clean pair of pajamas. She checks her phone for a few minutes, sitting down at the end of the bed. When she finally looks up, Tony is awake and watching her.

“Go back to sleep,” she whispers, pressing the lock button on her phone. Tony shakes his head, somehow managing not to disturb Bruce, and gestures for her to come sit behind him. With a sigh she goes over and sets her phone down on the nightstand before lying down at his back and cuddling up as the big spoon.

“I can’t believe he’s still asleep,” she murmurs, resting her head against Tony’s shoulder. Bruce would always wake as soon as one of them stirred before.

“Maybe we need to give him more orgasms,” Tony whispers back, twisting his neck to try and give Pepper a kiss.

Pepper smiles, looking a little smug, and kisses Tony’s ear. “I told you it’d be a good idea.”

Tony snorts loudly enough that Bruce shifts in his arms, and they both fall silent, watching. He makes a snuffling sound and buries his face deeper against Tony’s neck, but doesn’t stir otherwise.

“I think he’s part vampire,” Tony grumbles, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Bruce’s hair, and Pepper giggles.

“Like you aren’t clingy.”

“I don’t have a weird neck fetish.”

“No,” Bruce interrupts quietly, voice rough with sleep. “You just have one for everything else.”

“Good morning,” Pepper tells him before Tony can start arguing. She leans over him so she can kiss Bruce’s cheek. “Sleep well?”

“Very well,” he answers, sounding a little surprised. “Thanks.”

She cups his cheek with a gentle hand, smiling at him. “We didn’t do anything.”

Apparently unhappy with being ignored, Tony butts his way in under Pepper’s hand and kisses Bruce before they can continue talking. Pepper can definitely see tongue involved.

“Good morning to you too,” Bruce says once he pulls back, looking dazed. Tony just looks smug.

“Hope that was worth the morning breath taste,” Pepper says.

Tony laughs. “It totally was.”

She hums and pats Tony’s cheek this time. “You can have a kiss from me after you brush your teeth.”

“Maybe I’ll just stick with Bruce then,” Tony huffs, leaning back into Bruce for another kiss. Bruce doesn’t try to stop him.

“You two do that. I’ve got work to do.” She kisses Tony’s shoulder, brushing a hand over Bruce’s arm and squeezing. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Bruce pulls away from Tony then, the disappointment clear in his frown. Pepper hesitates at the edge of the bed, looking questioningly at him. “Don’t go,” he says softly, a slight flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “I mean — stay for a little while?”

Pepper considers the large pile of work she has waiting for her, then looks at Bruce, his expression hesitant yet hopeful. It’s not much of a competition. She crawls over Tony, who lets out an “oomph” though she’s sure she didn’t hit him, and settles at Bruce’s other side, squishing him in between her and Tony.

“Just a little while,” she says, though deep down she knows she’ll stay in bed with them as long as they want.

Bruce smiles and holds onto both of them tighter. Tony, still naked and tangled up in the sheet, throws his arm over Bruce’s chest, apparently perfectly content to go back to sleep now. Pepper and Bruce glance at each other, and there’s a warm smile on Bruce’s face like he’s relaxed and comfortable. 

“Are you happy?” she murmurs in Bruce’s ear. Tony’s hand twitches against hers, fumbling to intertwine their fingers over Bruce’s chest. Pepper squeezes his hand affectionately.

Bruce blinks, silent for a moment, then raises his hand and sets it over Pepper and Tony’s clasped hands, fingers curling around theirs. “I am. Or, I think I can be.”

Pleased, Pepper hums against his skin, kissing the underside of his jaw. That’s all she can really ask for, Bruce feeling like he belongs here with them, knowing that he’s safe and loved and cared for. Whatever it takes to get there and however long it takes, they’ll do it, no matter what.


End file.
